


Against The Bookshelf

by SpicyTrashThe1st



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyTrashThe1st/pseuds/SpicyTrashThe1st
Summary: Sparrow fucks Reaver against a bookshelf.





	Against The Bookshelf

The mud on my boots squelches upon contact with the entryways tiled floors. The sound of crackling thunder and the feeling of gusted winds at my back drowning out the door mans incessant shouting at my unwelcomeness. I roll my eyes at the man, shrugging off my drenched coat and throwing at him blindly.

“He’ll be expecting me,” is all I say, before striding towards the booming sound of music and laughter coming from the study, tracking an unsavoury amount of mud as I do so.

Coming to the door, I open it with as much dramatics as I can muster. Only a few of Reaver’s guests turn toward me, the others seem too enthralled with whatever nonsensical tale Reaver is spinning them. I push away the crowd until I come face to face with the man himself. He looks at me with mock surprise, his demeanour is relaxed despite my interruption, with an arm wrapped around some random woman and a drink in his hand.

“Ah,  _ Sparrow _ . Back so  _ soon _ are we? I had thought it would have taken you  _ at least _ another day or two, but I see that you have once again surpassed my expectations.  _ Bravo, you _ . Now. What is it I can do for you, _ hmm _ ?”

I remain silent for a moment, my rage practically bubbling in my veins as I seeth, “Everybody, out”

Nobody moves. Their eyes flicker between Reaver and I, seemingly asking what to do. Reaver pays no mind to their frozen figures as he laughs, causing everyone else does the same, but perhaps with a bit more nervousness.

“ _ Oh  _ come now, _ dear Sparrow _ . Don’t ruin the party just because you are in a  _ mood _ . Relax, have a drink on me.”

My patience, which was already thin upon my arrival, has finally snapped, “I said, EVERYBODY OUT, NOW!”

A few people surrounding us jump at my volume before shuffling themselves towards the door; soon enough everyone is making their way out of Reavers home, much to his irritation. 

Reaver scoffs at them before pushing himself off of his couch, making his way to his makeshift minibar to pour himself another drink. “You know, you really are no fu—”

I make it over to him in a flash, quickly spinning him around before wrapping a hand around his slender throat and shoving him forcefully against the bookshelf. Those who are still left in the room startle, but otherwise continue making their way out, leaving us completely alone.

“ _ Well _ , if I had  _ known _ , that you wanted me all to yourself, I would have told them to leave myself.”

“Shut up,  _ Reaver _ ,” I say through my teeth.

I can feel the muscles in his throat convulsing under my hand as he tries to swallow. The restraint doesn’t seem to deter him though as he moves ever further into my grasp.

“Make me,” he says, rolling his hips suggestively.

I roll my eyes in disgust, shoving him back I try to leave but his leg comes up to wrap around my waist, effectively stopping me in my tracks. I look him up and down before grasping his leg in an attempt to dislodge it from my person, however, he only wraps it back around again as quick as it was gone, but with a tighter hold that draws me further into him.

“Reaver.”

“Hmm?”

“Let me go,” my voice is barely a whisper as we stand so close that we are sharing breath.

“ _ Mmm _ , no,” his lips ghost over my own, “I don’t think I will.”

I cannot take this anymore, with the look in his eyes, and the feeling of his body against mine, i can’t help but involuntarily push myself into his heat, taking his lips in my own as I do so. The feeling of his lips turning into a smirk makes me bite down hard, causing his bottom lip to bleed. Reaver moans beneath me as I suck on the bloody wound.

My hands move smoothly down his sides, feeling the slender curves of his figure before coming to rest on his hips. I hover my lips over his, so close to touching but never quite making the connection, making him whine impatiently, which only makes me grin.

“No one likes a tease  _ Sparrow _ .”

I can’t help but huff out a laugh, “ _ Oh _ , I’ve got a feeling that you do. But another time.”

My fingers come to quickly undo the clasps on his pants before unceremoniously yanking them down, leaving only his undergarments. I flicker my eyes from my kneeling position to meet Reaver’s hooded ones. The delicious flush on his cheeks deepens as I move forward, mouthing at his cock through his pants.

Reaver wiggles his hips impatiently as I begin to breathe hot air onto the wet spots we’ve both made. Amused, I walk my fingers up his legs before coming to the waistband of his underwear. Grasping it,I begin to pull it down as irritatingly slow as I can get away with.

“You said you wouldn’t  _ tease, _ you damn  _ liar _ .”

I do my best to look apologetic as I look at him through my lashes, “I know, I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you,” a cheeky grin makes its way onto my face, “Spread your legs.”

He huffs out a laugh before obliging me. I move forward just a tad, grasping the same leg that was wrapped around me before, and flinging it over my shoulder. With my new position, I drag my tongue over the entirety of Reaver’s length before taking his tip into my mouth and sucking hard, making him shudder and let out a gasp. Upon moving my hands to grasp his hips once again, I begin to make my way down his length at an enthusiastic pace. By the time I make it to the base, I have one of Reaver’s hands threaded tightly in my hair as his leg tries to pull me impossibly closer.

He lets out a long moan as I swallow around him. Pulling myself off of him— much to Reaver’s displeasure as he tries to shove my face into his crotch— I put three fingers in my mouth, wetting them as best I can before reaching between Reaver’s legs, circling his hole before pushing a finger inside. An amused huff escapes my lips as Reaver starts shoving himself onto my finger instead of my face.

Adding a second finger, I take his cock back into my mouth, making him pull at my hair harder as he lets out a breathy moan. Scissoring him open I am able to add a third finger, stopping my movements along his cock, I feel at his walls, trying to find his sweet spot to really make him putty in my hands.

Reaver’s legs almost give out on him when my fingers just brush over his spot, they do, however, remain in a trembling state as I circle it so slowly that I can practically feel all the muscles in his body clench.

“Sparrow,  _ please _ ,” his breathy and desperate tone makes my cock ache painfully.

I thrust my fingers inside of his hole in the same rhythm as I suck his cock, and just as he is about to cum, I stop touching him completely. His reaction is absolutely priceless. He all but screams as I throw his leg off my shoulder, looking at me like he was going to knock me onto my back and ride my face into the floor. Which I mean, I wouldn't be averse to, but it's not what I have planned.

As quick as I can, I rise to my feet and kiss Reaver lustfully. This seems to calm him down a bit as he moans against me, grinding all the while. This doesn't last long as I bend to grip his thighs, lifting him off the ground and shoving him into the bookshelf. He wraps his legs around me immediately, allowing me a free hand so that I can get my cock out of my pants.

“Are you ready?”

He laughs at me, “Is that even a question. If you don’t fuck me within the next second I’ll—”

He doesn’t get to finish his threat as I push the tip of my cock past his rim. Reaver digs his nails painfully into my back as I make shallow thrusts into him. I let out a shuddering breath as we become completely flush. I bury my face into his neck as I begin to move, slowly pulling myself until I’m almost completely out of him, before thrusting myself back into him. Reaver gasps turn to moans as I begin to build up a rhythm, shoving him into the bookshelf with every thrust.

I can tell when he is getting close, as I can feel his asshole clenching desperately around my cock, and his arms winding around me so tight that I can barely breathe. I shift us so that I can ram into his spot with every thrust, pulling us both over the finish line, with Reaver screams echoing against the studies walls, and with me biting into his exposed collar bone so hard I pierce his flesh.

I continue to thrust into him even after we both have done cuming, chasing that last bit of bliss before Reaver’s shuddering form makes me stop. I lick at the wound I made apologetically before gingerly pulling out of him. When his legs hit the floor Reaver wobbles and falls back onto the bookshelf with a laugh.

“It’s been a while since someone’s fucked me so hard I can’t walk,  _ bravo _ ,” his tone is playful but he genuinely looks like he couldn’t make it a few feet before collapsing.

Moving to his side I slip my arms around him, picking him up so that I can easily carry him in my arms. “You’re still using the same bedroom I assume?”

Reaver gives me a sly but tired smile, “How about you go and find out.”

I kiss the side of his cheek before making my way to the stairs, “ _ Down boy _ , you’ll have to wait till morning until you get anything else. Can't be spoiling you now, can I?”

“Oh you can spoil me just a little, I won’t mind.”

“Mmm, I know you wouldn’t. Maybe next time we’ll see how many times I can get you to cum before you pass out, or, maybe I’ll just see how far I can tease you until you break. Tomorrow holds so many possibilities, don’t you think?”


End file.
